


Make the Teardrops Stop

by rennegades (priest)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priest/pseuds/rennegades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that someone used her father’s disappearance to taunt her, all Claire could do was cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Teardrops Stop

The first time that someone used her father's disappearance to taunt her, all Claire could do was cry.

Daddy's last words to her rung in her ears, echoing the nasty girl's voice: her daddy didn't want her. Her daddy left her because she wasn't good enough for him. She is the reason that daddy is gone.

She's only ten. She has no idea what it is that she did wrong, but she _promises_ that if he comes home she'll do better, be better. She'll go to mass every day, and say grace, and she won't even complain about it. She'll make sure to change out of her Sunday best after church before she goes out to play. She promises all of this in her bedtime prayers, begging and pleading with God to bring her daddy back.

The second and third times that her classmates torment her, she locks herself into the girl's washroom to escape it. She's crying and heartbroken, but she's also so mad that she throws her bag at the mirror and screams at daddy for leaving them. Why? What did she do that made him hate her so much that he left?

Mom tries to explain to her that it's not her fault. She tries to tell her that daddy had been having some problems and just needs some time to himself, but Claire knows she's lying. She's heard mom crying late at night, heard the phone calls, and seen the flyers. Mom is trying so hard to find him, but he's just gone.

The fourth time that some girl tries to make her cry, Claire hits her. It's an accident in all honesty. The girl had backed her into a corner, and in trying to escape, she caught the other girl across the face with her hand.

The school rules are pretty straight forwards: bullying is bad, but you got into a lot more trouble for fighting. So Claire was sent home while the other girl went to the nurse. Her mom wasn't happy with her in the slightest. She yelled and cried and it made Claire feel terrible for putting more stress on her mother. She promised not to fight ever again.

Except that the fifth time that someone brought up her daddy, it wasn't one of the girls in her class. It was the older brother of the girl that she'd hit, and when he started in on the same tirade, Claire lost it. With tears streaming down her face, she threw herself at him; biting and scratching and just trying to make him _shut up_.

The bullying didn't stop.

But Claire eventually stopped crying.


End file.
